


Proof

by jlstreck



Series: Avengers One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Feels, Protective Natasha, Protective Tony Stark, Stucky - Freeform, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, possible pre-slash - Freeform, steve x bucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky / The Winter Soldier shows up at Avengers' Tower when only Thor is there. Will Thor's method of restraint end up proving that Bucky can be trusted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

Landing on the balcony of the communal floor of Avengers’ Tower, Thor peered through the glass to the empty room. Frowning, he was debating his next action when the door slid open seemingly of it’s own accord.

 

“Welcome back, Thor. The other Avengers are not currently home.” The voice of Stark’s AI startled him. “I’m sure someone would have been here if they’d known you were arriving today.” Ever perceptive, JARVIS seemed to pick up on his mood before he could even speak.

 

“Indeed. I did not think to call ahead and announce my visit. Perhaps I should do so in the future.” Thor’s mood lightened realizing the AI’s assessment was correct. His friends were not intentionally absent, only unaware. When he spoke to Stark a few days prior he’d made no mention of coming to visit as the idea had only come to him this morning.

 

“I have notified Sir about your arrival. He indicated their time or return is not yet known, but you should make yourself at home in the interim.” The AI kept the conversation going as Thor stood in the middle of the room, unaccustomed to being alone in the tower. When he visited there were always other Avengers around.

 

“Are they in need of any assistance?” Thor felt it wrong to lounge around if his friends were potentially in need of aide.

 

“No. They are simply following up on another lead regarding Sergeant Barnes’s whereabouts. It does not appear to be going well, but they are in no danger.”

 

“Captain Rogers’ friend?” Thor looks up at the ceiling in confusion. No matter how many times Stark tells him JARVIS is not just in the ceiling he continues to look for him there. “I recall Stark mentioning he had not perished as the Captain thought. He failed to provide any further enlightenment.”

 

“Why don’t you take a seat, and I’ll fill in the gaps Sir left. There is much to know if you are to understand the current state of things.” JARVIS offered. Thor hadn’t been at the tower since before the fall of SHIELD, so there was much he needed to know if he was going to settle into things here.

 

Over the next hour, the AI caught the Asgardian up on everything, including the unofficial pieces. In his estimation, those were the pieces that mattered most. Not the number of kills attributed to the asset, but the depth of the bond between the two men. Unfortunately, JARVIS also had to make it clear that Sergeant Barnes’s current state was unknown, and he was to be considered armed and dangerous.

 

Another hour passed with Thor absorbed in Midgardian television and eating through the leftovers JARVIS had helped him heat. “Pardon the interruption, but there appears to be an intruder in the tower.” JARVIS announces with a degree of calm that implies only moderate concern. “It appears to be Sergeant Barnes.”

 

“Where is he?” He is on his feet, hammer in hand.

 

“Ascending the stairs two floors down from your present location.” The AI replies, and Thor realizes he has no idea where the stairs are located. “Follow the blue lights on the ceiling.” The Asgardian does as instructed, following a freshly lit path toward a door he’d never noticed before. “He is approaching the door.” JARVIS has adjusted his volume down, in an attempt not to alert the Winter Soldier of their presence.

 

Thor stands concealed several feet from the door, hammer at the ready, as the door eases open. He wonders for a brief second if the man has opened the door of every floor or if he knew which was most likely to have Captain Rogers in it. He also wonders if the soldier is anticipating an empty tower an opportunity to lie in wait for the Captain.

 

The Winter Soldier peers through the small opening before stepping forward. Dressed in all black, a jacket and glove covering his metal arm, Thor sees no weapons in his hands, though he knows the soldier is likely armed.

 

Waiting until the intruder take a few cautious steps away from the door, Thor speaks. “Why have you come? Do you wish to harm Captain Rogers?”

 

The soldier freezes, his entire body stiffening at the unexpected voice. His eyes search, frantic to locate the unexpected threat.

 

“What are your intentions?” Thor demands, stepping forward with his hammer raised.

 

“I just want to talk to him.” The soldier’s voice shakes.

 

Thor’s eyes bore into him, carefully assessing him. The Asgardian isn’t ready to trust the other man. He looks far too much like a cornered animal to be considered safe or predictable.

 

“JARVIS, lock the exits.”

 

“As you wish.” Thor hears the locks click into place.

 

Arm still raised, he steps closer again. The soldier reacts on instinct, throwing his arms up to block an attack. Startled, Thor grasps the metal arm, twisting it until the soldier buckles onto the ground. He doesn’t wish to hurt the Captains friend before he is sure of his intent, but he feels the need to detain him. Still gripping the metal arm, Thor prods the soldier so he is flat on his back on the floor.

 

Guilt threatens to overcome the god as he sets mjolnir on Sergeant Barnes’s chest, so much like he’d done to Loki before. This time the expression in the trapped eyes is not defiance, but terror. Turning away, he pulls the phone from his pocket. He knows he needs to call Captain Rogers. The team is out looking for the man that is now pinned by his hammer within the tower.

 

“Thor? Everything okay? Tony said you were at the tower. Sorry we weren’t there to greet you.” The Captain sounds dejected.

 

Glancing back at the soldier on the ground, Thor guesses he must be able to hear the Captain’s voice as he notices a small measure of hope warring with the terror.

 

“You need to return to the tower. What you seek is here.”

 

“What I seek?” Steve’s frustration seeps into his voice. “What are you talking about?”

 

“Your friend … your Bucky. He found his way into the tower. It appears he was going to lie in wait for you.” The strangled gasp on the other end of the line makes Thor fall silent. He hears the voice of his other teammates, their frantic tones causing him concern.

 

“Thor, are you saying the Barnes is in the tower?” It is Natasha’s sharp voice that finally speaks.

 

“That is correct.”

 

“We’re almost back. Keep him contained until we get there, but Thor, don’t hurt him.” Her voice softens at the end.

 

The call disconnects, and he shoves the device back in his pocket.

 

“Your Captain will be here shortly. He has been looking for you.” He leans against the wall where he can watch the soldier while the wait. Both men remain silent then. Despite his crash course in the history of his captive from JARVIS, Thor has no idea what to say, and fears saying the wrong thing may escalate the situation unnecessarily. As it is, while Sergeant Barnes is unlikely to be comfortable under the weight of the hammer, he should suffer no lasting damage.

 

It feels like hours before the sound of the elevator announces the arrival of the remaining Avengers, but it was less than thirty minutes. Half expecting them to run around the corner, Thor is surprised when the entire group approaches cautiously. The Captain is in the front, Natasha and the man Thor recognizes as Sam at his immediate sides, Tony and Clint beside them. Dr. Banner hovers just behind Steve.

 

“Bucky?” The name comes as a choked question, and Thor sees the tears threatening to spill.

 

A whispered, “Stevie,” is the reply, and Thor sees that everyone’s eyes are fixed on the soldier pinned to the ground. No one asks how he ended up in this situation, and Thor assumes JARVIS briefed them en route.

 

“Why did you come?” Steve’s voice is stronger this time, though it still wavers.

 

Bucky stares at him for a long moment before his eyes shift nervously to the others. He knows he is no match for the team of heroes, and wouldn’t wish to challenge them if he was.

 

“I remember everything. You being smaller. You rescuing me from that HYDRA base. Sarah, your mom. The Howling Commandos.” Tear are falling hot from his eyes, but the soldier doesn’t stop. “I remember everything they made me do. Every line they made me cross. Every life they made me take. I remember trying to take yours.”

 

“But you didn’t.” Steve cuts him off, stepping forward though is progress is halted by two hands on each of his arms. He looks to Sam and Natasha, eyes full of question.

 

“Are you sure you can trust him?” Natasha voices their concern. “He almost killed you once.”

 

“Look at him.” Steve practically growls at her. “Does he look like the Winter Soldier to you?” He watches as her eyes shift to the man under Thor’s hammer. He’s been on the receiving end of her appraisal before, knows it is not pleasant.

 

“Fine, but don’t expect us to just wander off and leave you alone with him. I’m willing to give him a chance, but he tries to hurt you again I’m not responsible for what happens.”

 

The soldier feels a cold spike of dread at her words. He remembers her too, and he knows her loyalty, once freely given, is unbreakable.

 

“She’s right.” This time it’s Tony that speaks. “I’m willing to give him a chance, but I’m not willing to risk you in the process.”

 

Sergeant Barnes watches as each of the Avengers speaks their mind. Each is a variation of the last. They don’t trust him, and he can’t blame them. He’s not always sure he trusts himself these days. He can see Steve wants to argue, knows that stubborn set of his jaw when he doesn’t want to back down from a fight.

 

“Listen to them, punk. I didn’t come here to hurt you, but after everything that’s happened it won’t kill you to let them keep an eye on things.” He tries to inject some of his old attitude into his words, but can see from Steve’s expression he’s missed the mark. He may remember being Steve’s Bucky, but he’s not quite sure he will ever find his way back to being that person.

 

“Can we at least let him up?” Steve’s shoulders sag, as he asks the question. Getting a series of murmured agreements, Bucky pushes himself slowly up with his metal arm, gripping the large hammer that had been resting on his sternum in the other. He doesn’t watch the others as he pushes himself off the ground, but once he is upright, arm outstretched to return the odd weapon to the large blond, he notices their gaping expressions.

 

His eyes fly back to Steve’s, afraid he’s somehow misstepped already.

 

“I guess that clears up any doubt.” The Captain gives him a huge grin. “Close your mouth, and take your hammer Thor.”

 

The other man accepts the hammer from his outstretched hand, an odd expression plastered on his face.

 

“Holler if you need us. I’ll have JARVIS order pizzas for dinner. He’ll let you know when they arrive.” Tony calls out as everyone clears the room, leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

 

Steve is in front of him, enveloping him in his warm arms even though the rest still stand frozen. “What did I do?” Bucky murmurs against Steve’s neck even as his own arms wrap tight around the blond’s neck.

 

“You just proved me right.” Steve chuckles into his ear. 


End file.
